


a lifetime, an eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death BUT, blame this on my twilight saga phase pls thank u, both of them do, he comes back to life right away i swear, it's only temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Tell me about him.""I loved him." And really, that's all JJ needs to say.It looks like Yuri. It does. The face is the same, the hair, the skin (Yuri had always been so pale), but it's the eyes. They're the wrong color. Red and dangerous instead of the sea-green calm he loved so much. But it looks so much like him and--"And now?" The creature prods."I love him still."





	a lifetime, an eternity

"Let me in," says the figure outside the window.

"No," JJ replies, and it's dark outside, barely even midnight, but he splashes holy water out in the direction of the voice anyways. He has no way to see if he hit his mark, but he takes the painful hiss and the flapping sound of wings as indications that he did. This isn’t the first time it's come here.

And it also isn't the last.

\---

"Let me in," the figure says again the night after. It’s a full moon and so the light coming from the large satellite is enough to let JJ see the creature more clearly. There is a large scar on its face that JJ knows wasn't there the previous times he'd come to visit, and he allows himself to smile at the knowledge that he hadn't missed his target after all.

"Please," the figure continues. "I won't hurt you."

_You will. You have. Your kind took everything from me, you devil._

"I have cloves of garlic and a couple of crucifixes. Silver bullets and enough holy water left to drown you in. Are you sure you want to seek shelter here?"

"I'm sure you have a big enough arsenal to kill me on the spot if I ever tried anything. So I won’t and you'll be safe. Just let me in, please. The sun will be rising in a few minutes."

"Then you better start looking for somewhere else to hide."

The vampire should be thankful. If JJ was any less merciful it would have been impaled with a wooden stake by now. But JJ is not a monster, not like its kind, and so he lets it go.

"You're cruel."

JJ closes his eyes and remembers silken platinum hair and eyes the color of the sea, passion for the ice and the strength of a raging spirit, a rough, playful voice saying the exact same phrase to JJ from where its owner lay beneath him, all lost to the darkness of their hunger.

 _No_ , JJ thinks. _You're cruel._

\---

"Let me in."

"You're here again? JJ doesn't even bother walking to the window to talk to it anymore. He remains where he lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Why don't you just let me in?"

JJ closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. "The last time any of you have been in this house, I lost the only person I ‘ve ever loved. Now I have no one left, and it's all thanks to you."

Then there is silence.

It goes on for seconds and then minutes and then hours, and just when JJ's starting to think the creature has left, it speaks again.

"My name is Yuri."

JJ's heart stops.

\---

Here's the thing: his lover's name was Yuri. He trained with Yuri, he fought with Yuri, made love to Yuri. Laughed with him and loved with him, held him when he cried and pushed him to become a better skater, even if that meant his own defeat. He made pirozhkis with him on Saturday afternoons and took him to church on Sundays. _I want to marry you here one day_ , he used to say as they held hands in prayer, _and then we'll be together for eternity_. And Yuri would never say anything, but he never let go and JJ hoped that meant something. He assured the boy when he finally dared to tell JJ he loved him and how much it frightened him, that it was going to be alright, because JJ would never leave him.

JJ loved Yuri.

The outbreak happened so fast. One moment the world was at it should be, but then it wasn't. It happened overnight, and one morning JJ woke to a cold bed and the sight of Yuri's body on the floor, his blood pooling around his head like a halo.

\---  
"I knew someone named Yuri once," JJ says, sounding far older than his mere twenty one years. Losing Yuri had been too much for him, had been a hurt that aged him far too quickly, and kept Yuri eternally young far too early.

"Tell me about him."

"I loved him." And really, that's all he needs to say.

The vampire doesn't say anything. And JJ doesn't know what compelled him to get up, all he knows is that now he's by the windowsill with no memory of how he got there. The light has been switched on, and it's the first time JJ sees, actually sees the creature's face.

It looks like Yuri. It does. The face is the same, the hair, the skin (Yuri had always been so pale), but it's the eyes. They're the wrong color. Red and dangerous instead of the sea-green calm he loved so much. But it looks so much like him and—

"And now?" The creature prods.

"I love him still."

\---

Before JJ says the words, he tries to blame them on the vampire, on its kind's ability to control minds and possess the bodies of even the living. He tries to blame it on his lack of sleep (nights are spent not sleeping, but thinking of Yuri, obsessing over his death and how cold the bed is now that he's gone). He tries to blame it on his hunger (Yuri had always been the better cook, and without him JJ lives on burnt food and canned goods and instant noodles and guilt). Tries to blame it on his mental instability (the day JJ lost Yuri, he lost everything: his life, his love, his sanity).

"Come in."

But really, as he closes his eyes to the heat of the creature's breath against his neck and the feeling of fangs breaking skin, he knows it's the loneliness, the desperation, the want to just see Yuri again, touch him, feel him, love him, even if it's only just pretend. Even if this couldn't be the real him. It couldn't be, not when JJ had buried his body himself miles away by the pond they skated at during the winter, the pond where they first kissed.

"I missed you," JJ says anyways when he starts getting lightheaded from the blood loss. He's losing strength in all of his muscles and he's only barely standing because he's being pushed against the wall, but he lifts both of his hands anyways, grasps at the vampire's back and clings and never wants to let go. "I love you."

He closes his eyes and hopes that the next time he opens them, Yuri will be there.

\---

JJ wakes up in a church.

It's the one in town, the one he and Yuri used to frequent only he's never seen it like this, dark as it is in the middle of the night, almost pitch-black and yet somehow he can still see. He wonders briefly how that is and how the monster beside him doesn't burn from being in here until he sees that all the religious articles have been removed, probably to be cleaned. It's quiet, but curiously JJ can hear signs of life from people he knows aren't in the chapel with either of them.

"I knew you were important." The creature says suddenly, breaking the silence. "I crawled from my grave not able to remember anything more than my name, and yet my wings carried me to your home."

"Ah," JJ says, at a loss. He can't be alive, not after that. He can't be. He wills himself to calm down, tries to listen for the rhythmic beating of his heart to help him clear his mind only why—

"From the moment I saw you through the window, the moment I heard your voice and saw your eyes, I knew for certain that I knew you. Drinking your blood only proved that to be true.

"The moment your blood hit my tongue I remembered, JJ. I remembered it all. I told you I loved you once and you promised that you would never leave me, and yet I was the one that left. Every time I waited outside your window I saw how much my death hurt you. And now I'm here to fix that. Neither of us wanted it, but you were left behind and I hurt you, but now we'll never be apart again."

Yuri turns to him, takes both of his hands in his own, pulls JJ up from one of the benches to stand in front of the altar.

"I do," he says.

Now that JJ thinks about it, he knows he should be concerned with the lack of a heartbeat in his chest, or more concerned for his lack of actual concern at all, but in this moment he wants nothing more than to believe in his words. To believe that this is his Yuri, that he means it all, that this time they can be, will be together forever.

If he still had a beating heart, it would be beating out of his chest right now, but JJ is glad it isn't there to distract him from this moment. He's been alone for months, he's been grieving for months, and he just wants the hurt to stop, consequences be damned. He takes a deep breath, one that he doesn’t need, and smiles genuinely for the first time in months.

"I do."

JJ intertwines their fingers together, steps forward, and seals their new eternity with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete and make a different gift if ever, but for now, here it is! I'm super sorry for the quality tho..... I tried, but I haven't really written anything longer than nano fiction in a while. Hope you like it anyways, match! Happy Valentine's day! :3 ♡


End file.
